The Beginning of The Nightmare
by GilaKomik
Summary: They fight with all their might and yet they still lost.


My first fanfiction...

Disclaimer : Hetalia belong to Hidekaz. The OC's are mine.

* * *

A woman standing alone in the place that used to be the place where the kids play, now turn into a battlefield, watching the surrounding warily. The once beautiful scenery now marred with scorch mark from the bomb explosive. The trees full with the bullet hole. But the worse thing was the smell. The smell of death, blood and gunpowder making her having a flashback of the intense battle that she lost badly a couple days ago. Slowly her mind wanders to that man.

That man, that black hair man, black eye with ruthless look.  
_That man, that black hair man, black eye with gentle look._

That man, that harsh-spoken man with an emotionless face.  
_That man, that soft-spoken man with a gentle smile._

That man…  
Honda Kiku …

That man…  
Japan…

That woman takes a deep breath and let it go slowly. Turning back she slowly walk out from the battlefield minding her almost heal injuries. While her hand on the hilt of her weapon at her waist. _Keris Seri Raden__**[1]**_**,** a gift from her brother Indonesia. She could feel it hummed in her hand, thirsty for blood, Japan's blood. Her mind wanders again.

When the invasion begins, (damn you _Siam__**[2]**_…) her brothers and sisters ask her to stay at her land with a promise that they will stop Japan with all their power. And yet they lost. Just like her, even with the help of _The Empire__**[3]**_ and his colony.

"What a disgrace, the so-called _Empire_, been defeat by a small nation," think her.

Then come her turn, when the battle begins, she fight with all her might while at the same time searching for Japan. No… she won't ask him why he attacks her. She will kill him in order to stop this war. "_The only way to kill a Nation is by the hand of other Nation_" England voice rang into her mind. She found Japan in the middle of fight with one of her child. Ignore the pains and blood coming from her body, she move forward and at the same time making sure Japan won't see her. A few meters from him, suddenly she been grabbed by two soldiers and been drag away from the battlefield and into the hiding. At that time, she had been screaming, cursing and kicking asking them to let her go but they refuse. She can only watch miserably as Japan began to disappear in the sea of his soldier.

Slowly, she shakes herself out of that memory. Looking around, she realize that she way of from her path. Sighing tiredly, she sits down at one of the tree stump.

"What should I know? From what the soldier told me, the enemy had move forward," mumble her. If her north sibling and she can't stand against Japan, there's no way her remaining sibling could win.

"But, they could handle themselves if they be capture by Japan," It happen before, so she shouldn't worry much. But something keeps bothering her. Why did Japan keep moving forward? With her lost, he could stop here and wait for her remaining sibling to surrender peacefully. Suddenly her mind click,

"Of course, how could I forget, _The Empire_ himself hasn't surrender yet, even with all of us been capture, there's one place, their last defense that hasn't… been… capture yet," she froze. That place…

"_Milady, this land is perfect. From here we can see our trade route. We should set-up a fort here so our people can watch and give us the warning sign of the upcoming pirate attack," say her Sultan. _

"_From now on, I will make the base here. It's a perfect place for look out," say England. _

_A young girl with long black hair with a big brown eyes wave her hand and smiling happily, "Big sis…" _

That woman gritted her teeth while her mind franticly searching for suitable option. Finding none, she rose from her seat. Closing her eyes, she take a deep breath and let it go slowly, her mouth murmuring a spells that once she frequently use on her golden warrior day. Snapping her eyes open, she dash forward, forgetting the pain that raked through her body, there's only one thing in her mind now,

"_Temasek__**[4]**_… I'm coming,"

* * *

Singapore watches the situation in front of her with mixed emotion. From her position, she could see the incoming of enemy backup soldier and yet, there's no sight of their own backup. Singapore knows it's hopeless but she still wish that England chain-of-command here would send a backup. She and this group of soldier** [5]** have been fending off the enemy for god knows how long. She lost the count already. One thing for sure, they almost out of everything, meds, foods, waters and most important thing is ammo. Singapore grips her weapons tightly. In past, every time there's a war, her sister will send an army to aide her. Now she was on her own.

The sounds of footstep cause her to look up and saw the leader came toward her. 'What's his name again? Ali? No… Adlin? ... Ah right, his name Adnan,'

"Yes, Lieutenant Adnan**[6]**?" said Singapore. The said man looks at her for a while and then spoke.

"One of my men manages to secure an escape route for you Milady. I think it best for you to go now,"

"What about you and your men?"

"We will stay and defend this place," they look straight into each other eyes, Singapore could see the fire burning brightly within those eyes. She shift and look behind him and saw all the soldier have the same look. They accepted their fate and will fight with honor till the last drop of their blood to defend this place. No… to defend _Her_.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I have to turn down the offer,"

"Milady…" Singapore quickly held up her hand in stop gesture.

"I will stand by your side till the end, no matter what the outcome will be," said her with a firm voice. The soldiers look each other until their leader spoke.

"Understood… and thank you, Milady Singapore," Singapore only manage to nod before explosion was heard, signaling their last battle.

"MEN! MOVE OUT!"

**- (AFTERMATH) -**

Singapore leaning her body to the wall and slowly slid down. At the same time leaving the trail of blood at the wall. Her breath was short. There's a tear streak on her face. She lost. She lost badly. The last defense fall and now swarm with enemy. Those who still survive have been by bayonet or shoot in execution style. Her eyes wanderer around and fall to the figure at her left. _Lieutenant Adnan…_

True to their word, the soldier fights with all their might. After running out of ammo, they switch to the blade and run forward into enemy. Switch into their motherland defense art, they cut down any enemy that come forth. But it's a futile effort. Every enemy they slain, five replace their fallen friend. After a while, the enemies manage to break their defense.

A soft gasp causes Singapore to startle a bit. _He still alive!_ She quickly stands up tried to go near him. Halfway to him, she froze when long blade suddenly on her shoulder. Slowly she turns around and face to face with the owner of the blade.

"Japan" growled Singapore.

"Singapore," said Japan emotionless. Japan then make a gesture to move away from her fallen leader. But she refuses and stood still. "If you wish for him to survive, I suggest you do what I said,"

"Liar," spat Singapore.

"Indeed, I am. Now… move!" said Japan with cruel smirk. Singapore really wishes to punch him, kick or anything that may harm him. But she also knows, the aftermath of that act won't be pretty. She turns away from the leader and start to walk when she heard a voice, more of a whisper.

"_Maafkan saya, Cik…,__**[7]**__" _Singapore stop and look at Lieutenant Adnan. He is being held by two soldiers. Singapore could see he still fighting against the guard until one of the soldier put the bayonet at his neck.

"_Tiada apa yang perlu dimaafkan, Adnan. Terima kasih untuk segalanya_,**[8]**" with last look, she marches out from that place. She won't look back. She knows what will happen to him and she had to resist herself from helping him. She bit her lips until it bleed and tears trailing down, mourning for them. Meanwhile, Japan silently follows from behind. Singapore walks until she feel it was far enough, she spin around and punch Japan. Shocks with Singapore action, Japan take a few steps back. Using this opportunity, Singapore runs as fast as she could. It only takes a few second for Japan to recover and he dash forward to catch her. Singapore glances at her back and saw Japan getting close. Luck wasn't on her side when she stumbles on the ground. Look up, she saw Japan in front on her and he slowly raises his sword. Horror fills her inside. She quickly closes her eyes, the moment the sword came down, missing another figure coming toward them.

**"CLANG!"**

**

* * *

**

The woman arrives in time. If she late any second, Singapore will sustain a heavy injury with no doubt. She manages to stop the sword with her own Keris. Japan only raise his eyebrows at her and said,

"Hello Malaya, finally we meet again. What bring you here?" Malaya could hear the blatant insult in his voice.

"Peace upon you Japan. You know why I'm here," she said and push Japan away with her strength. Meanwhile, Singapore opens her eyes and gaped.

"Malaya… big sis..," stuttering Singapore. Malaya turn to her, smiling gently while pat her head. Without word Malaya run toward Japan to resume their fight.

**- (AFTERMATH) -**

Malaya opens her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was white. The second thing is the smell. It just screams hospital to her no matter what. The third thing is someone at her side. Turn her head slowly, she see Singapore on the chair, sleeping. Her cloth is the normal one for civilian. But under that she could see bruise and bandage.

"_Temasek…"_ said Malaya hoarsely. Singapore startle from her sleep look at her before get close to her, hand on the of her bed, leaning forward. "Malaya?" said her.

"Water…" said her. Singapore quickly fetches some water and helping Malaya drink it.

"What happened?" ask Malaya after finish drinking the water. Singapore moves the chair close to the bed and sit.

"You were injure,"

"I realize that Te… Singapore,**[9]**"

"You were fighting with Japan. He manages to stab you twice before you fell down. He almost kill you, Malaya, I had to beg him to stop. It took a while, but he agrees with it," Slowly, memory of what happen came to her. The invasion, the fight and the lost.

"How long I was asleep?"

"Four days…" Malaya only sighs. She not surprise at all. With all the injury she had four day is a short one.

"And? What happened to the war?"

"We lost. The British had surrender without the terms," Singapore tried to hide the tremor in her voice but fails. Malaya put her hand on Singapore hand and grips gently.

"When?"

"A day after you have been admitted to the hospital," Singapore responds back by gripping her hand tighter.

"Singapore…"

"It's _Syonan-to__**[10]**_, not Singapore anymore," Malaya could see tears rolling down from her face. As much she dislikes England, she could see how important he is to Singapore** [11]**. She gently let her hand go.

"Come here closer, Singapore," Singapore nod and get close to her. Malaya gently hugs her. Letting Singapore heads on her shoulder, she gently rubs her back. Singapore hands grips Malaya cloth tightly.

"No matter what happen, no matter what names they give to you, to me, you still Singapore, my beloved little sister," said Malaya. The silent tear had change into sobs, and Malaya just let it be. For now, there are only two of them. But after this, she and Singapore had to face the harsh reality for losing the war. And that's just the beginning.

The beginning of the nightmare.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. My OC's Malaya and Singapore. In dA, I seen most of the artist draw the picture that Malaya and Singapore being raise by England. So, I make my OC's already grown up when England colonize them. Malaya being taken care by Indonesia whiles Singapore by Malaya and her siblings.

[1] Keris is Malays traditional weapon.

[2] Another name for Thailand. When Japan invades Malaya, they using Thailand route to came in.

[3] Malaya being sarcastic

[4] Another name for Singapore

[5] 'Company C' of First Battalion Malay Regiment Soldier of 1st Malaya Brigade

[6] Lieutenant Adnan bin Saidi. Leader of 'Company C'. He and all his men was the last defense position at Bukit Chandu. Japan had to tries three times before they manage to defeat them. Anger by that, Lieutenant had been sentence with a gory death. There's only one survivor in this team.

[7] Forgive me, Milady

[8] There's nothing to forgive for Adnan, thank you for everything.

[9] Singapore insist to Malaya to call her name given by England

[10] Light of the South Island

[11] Singapore really likes England much to Malaya dismay.


End file.
